Ouran Go Club
by Risha11
Summary: Yashiro has been accepted into Ouran Academy. He, along with Waya, Shindou, and Touya all head over to check the place out. Looking for the Go Club, they end up stumbling into a totally different club: the Ouran Host Club. -Note: Slow Updating process and Edited-
1. Waya

**_AN: Okay, this was a random idea I had while trying to fall asleep. I've decided to just go with it. Hopefully, it won't get too long. The chapter titles tell who's third person perspective the story is focusing on. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Waya**

Waya opened his eyes with a sigh. Brown hair sticking up at all angles, he slowly pulled the covers from his body and reluctantly got out of bed. About a month had passed since Japan's loss in the North Start Cup, and a little less time since Shindou's defeat against Touya in the annual Young Lion's Tournament. _Shindou_, the name rung through his head. His opponent just kept getting stronger and stronger. After losing to Isumi in his match, he felt a little better when Shindou had lost to Touya. Still, the match has been close, both Shindou and Touya had played brilliantly, reading far deeper than Waya admitted he could. In the end, Touya had a victory of only one and a half moku. Those two seemed so far ahead of him it made him crazy sometimes. But still, he had grown a lot since to Pro Exams too.

The sky was sunny and filled with the pleasant sound of birds chirping and a small wind chime. He pulled on some comfortable pants that matched the color of his hair and his favorite camo top. The door bell rang and he hurriedly shuffled over to answer it. Standing outside, with a smile, was Shindou.

"Hey Waya!" Shindou called, full of excitement.

"Hey," Waya replied with a slightly strained smile.

"Come on, let's go," Shindou said, starting to pull Waya from his apartment, "Touya and Yashiro are waiting for us at the station."

"Hold it," Waya started, pulling away from Shindou's grasp, "I just got up and haven't even eaten yet!"

"Don't worry," the other boy dragged him, "The place where we're headed is really high-end. I bet they have better food than anything in your place."

Waya scowled, but let the other boy drag him from the door. He tired to fix his hair as they began walking to the station. He couldn't understand why they were doing what they were doing anyhow. Apparently, from what he'd heard from Shindou the other night, Yashiro had been accepted into a really prestigious high school for rich kids and had invited Shindou to tour the place with him. Then, Shindou had told Touya and after looking into it, Touya found that the school had a Go club and wanted to join the two. Besides, Touya came from a well-off family and the school had been perfectly pleased to let him check the grounds out. And then there was him.

Honestly, it didn't make sense for someone like Waya to be touring an academy for the wealthy. First, he didn't have much money, and second, he absolutely wasn't interested in enrolling in school any time soon. He found it a waste of time. Also, he wasn't friends with Yashiro (in fact, he hadn't even spoken more than a couple words to the guy) and didn't particularly like Touya, so he found it rather odd for him to be hanging out with them. His day would be much better spent staying home, studying kifu, and playing Go through the internet. Yes he should really...

"Good morning,"called a polite voice. Standing beside the girly looking Go genius who had spoken, with his arms crossed, was Yashiro.

Touya smiled, but then lightly grabbed Shindou's arm, trying not to draw attention. Even though he whisper it, Waya still heard Touya scolding Shindou that he was late. Shindou started to try and blame Waya.

"You guys," said Yashiro annoyed, "the train's ready."

Touya let go of Shindou's arm, looking embarrassed. The four of them loaded the train. _It doesn't matter why I'm here_, thought Waya as the doors began to slide shut, _because I guess there's no turning back._


	2. Touya

**Chapter Two: Touya **

The train ride, thought Touya Akira, was acceptable at best. He couldn't stand the fact the Shindou was once again late. It seemed like the guys was always just messing around. Except, he thought, during Go. When Shindou payed he transformed from a silly child into a serious player who Touya could fear as well as respect.

During their last official match, Shindou had almost beaten him. One and a half moku wasn't very much. And yet, Touya had indeed won. Still, Shindou kept getting better and better, forcing him to improve as well. Touya wondered, as usual, what would his Go be like if he had never met Shindou. He had a feeling he wouldn't have been so determined or moved as quickly towards his goals. Challenging and annoying as Shindou was, Touya had to admit, he was glad to have met him.

They arrived at their stop before long and after after a brief argument between Touya and Shindou on which way the academy was, started towards their destination.

"Woah," Yashiro exclaimed as they all stared at the large gates and impressive front of the Ouran Academy. In the center of the flawless stone grounds, was a fountain with a statue expertly carved from marble in the shape of an angel.

"Aren't you lucky," Shindou nudged Yashiro.

"Guess so," he simply replied as a well groomed boy with black hair and glasses emerged from the building.

"You must be our guests." He said, with a polite, yet non sincere smile that reminded Touya of his own, "Please, come this way."

After waiting a second for Yashiro to speak for them, Touya bowed and told the escort that they were honored to be in such a reputable school. He nodded before leading them into the building. Shindou rolled his eyes at Touya and chatted with Waya. The two of them and Yashiro kept on looking around themselves in awe. Touya, not wanting to look like an idiot, kept his eyes on the back of their leader and his back strait. He found himself pleased with his choice of his favorite purple suit. It matched the male's blue school uniforms well.

They went up a lavishly decorated grand staircase, through many halls, and finally arrived where they were to meet the head of the academy. Their guide, the third son of the Ootori family, excused himself. Touya led the group into the large office before them. Upon entering, they all bowed and wished the principle a good morning.

"Welcome," he said, eyes gleaming at Touya, "You must be the honor student!"

"I'm very humbled that you would think so, but the honor's student is actually that young man," Touya said with a blush, pointing Yashiro.

"Oh!" The principle said, "My apologies. I should have figured that an honors student couldn't possibly afford that kind of a suit for casual wear."

"Uh, I am very honored that you have chosen me for your school, ." Yashiro said with a bow.

"No need to be so formal. I find it fascinating that you are so interested in our academy. Might I ask why you applied?"

"Um well, you see," Yashiro started rubbing is hands together, "this place seemed really nice."

"I'm glad to know you hold this academy in such high regards. You are free to take your leave and explore the school grounds yourselves or if you like I can find someone to escort you."

"I think we'll be fine by ourselves, but thanks for the offer," said Touya. The four of them walked out of the room.

"So, where should we go first?" Asked Shindou.

"I'd like to check out some of the class rooms," said Yashiro.

"That's so boring," Shindou exclaimed, "We should check out the Go Club."

"And what again was boring?" Yashiro scowled.

"I'd like to check out the Go Club too," Touya said calmly.

"I'm hungry," Waya started with a sigh, "But I guess I'd be fine with checking out the Go Club before lunch."

"Fine, we'll go check out the Go Club," Yashiro said crossing his arms.

"Look here," said Touya, pointing to a map, "It says the Go Club is held in the third library."

"How many libraries does this place have?" Asked Shindou.

Touya didn't reply. Instead, he started walking off toward the third library. After searching through two, that apparently weren't the correct one, and taking many twists and turns, the group was lost.

"Good going Touya," Shindou started.

"Be quiet," The other boy reprimanded. They were standing outside large double doors with a sign reading Music Room Three overhead. They could hear some chatter coming from inside.

"How about we ask for directions?" Touya offered.

"No way! Give me the map and I'll figure it out, after all I am a man." Shindou snapped, grabbing for the thing.

"And you're saying I'm not?" Touya asked offended. He wouldn't let Shindou get it, not if the idiot didn't show him any respect.

"It's not just me. Ask anyone, and I mean ANYONE at the institute who they think is the girliest guy and they'll all say Touya Akira." Shindou informed Touya.

"Well," Touya retorted, "If you ask anyone, and I mean ANYONE at the institute who the best you Go player is, they will also say Touya Akira. And incase you care, 'girliest' isn't even a word."

"I don't," Shindou said firmly. It was clear that Touya's words upset him as much as his did Touya.

Without warning, he lunged for the map. However, Touya had known Shindou long enough to read when he was going to attack. He jumped back and the two kept on fighting over the piece of paper while shouting. Seemingly fed up with it all, Yashiro and Waya opened the doors. The scent of sakura and rose peddles drifted through the air. Dressed in attire from the Heian period was a group of seven school boys.

"Welcome," they said. Touya and company didn't know what to think. Shindou however, looked the most shocked of all.


	3. Haruhi

**Chapter Three: Haruhi **

The past week had been stressful for Haruhi. On top of working for the Host Club and keeping her grades high, she had to add learning to play Go onto her list of things to do. She didn't understand why Tamaki wanted to have a Go themed day. In fact, she didn't understand a lot of things about that guy, but he was her sempai so she had to obey. Also, there was that debt to be payed off too. She wasn't anywhere near the end of it, and yet, being in the Host Club for half a year had been fun. She'd made friends and stepped out of her shell a little, but right now, she hated Tamaki. How could he expect her to learn (and teach) a game, that was said to lake a lifetime to master, in under a week?

Kyoya entered the room, holding the black accounting book.

"Where have you been Mommy?" Tamaki flung himself like a dog at the other boy.

Kyoya simply ignored him. To the rest of the group he said, "I was just introducing the honor student and his company to the principle."

"Honor student?" The Hitachiin Twins chimed at once, "You mean like Haruhi?"

"Well yes in a sort of manner," said Kyoya.

"So," started Hikaru, "What is he like?" Finished Kaoru.

"Apparently, from my research, he and his friends are Go Professionals," stated Kyoya, "Other than that, I really don't know."

"Wait," Said Haruhi, raising a finger into the air, "is that why we are having a Go themed day?"

Tamaki gave a charming smile, and with a honey-sweet voice whispered, "Why of course." Haruhi was unfazed by his actions. Over the months together she had gotten used to it. Still, it annoyed the crap out of her.

"And you went along with this Kyo-chan?" Came Honey, bouncing into the conversation.

"Yah," Hikaru mentioned, "It's odd that you'd be okay with Tamaki making an event just the please a new student."

"And one that's a commoner at that," added Kaoru.

"Well, it's not really so much the new student I'm interested in, but one of his companions." Kyoya explained, "Touya Akira is the only son of the man who is said to be closest in reaching the Hand of God in Go. A client who is scheduled to become partner to my father's company is a big fan of Go. If I can be in favor of the son of an important Go player, it would be a great asset to my family's company."

"So that's the reason why," Haruhi muttered under her breath.

Tamaki continued beaming despite Kyoya's words, "I'm so excited! To play a game against a professional Go player who is also a commoner, it's so exhilarating!"

"Wow boss, we didn't know you had such a large vocabulary," remarked the twins.

"Shut up! I am a master of Go so obviously I should have use of some large words." Tamaki replied, tossing his blonde hair.

"What does Go have to do with a big vocabulary?" They questioned, eyes blank.

"Why of course, you learn new words that have to do with the game," Tamaki stated in the voice he always used.

"Right." They replied gave him an unamused look.

"By the way," Kyoya mentioned while looking at the accounting records, "they should be arriving here soon."

"Positions everyone!" Called Tamaki. They all shuffled in their long robes into the pose that Tamaki had had them practicing the whole week.

"Um sempai, how long do we have to sit here for?" Questioned Haruhi.

"Shhh," was the only reply she got.

The doors opened. Placed there were four guys, all around her age. One, with long strait hair, dressed in a purple suit, was fighting another with bleached bangs and faded jeans. They quickly straitened and the girly looking one turned a bit red and bowed. Holding the door open, was a boy with spiky white hair and another with tousled brown hair. All of them, except maybe the guy in the oddly colored suit, looked like the people she saw every day. After spending around a year in a school filled with rich snobs, it was humbling to see common folk like herself inside Ouran.

She, along with everyone in the Host Club, gave a dazzling, "Welcome" on Tamaki's cue. The group at the door looked utterly shocked and confused. Haruhi remembered that fateful day she stepped in to Music Room Three and knew what they were feeling. Coming into the Host Club was like coming into a totally different world. She could only hope the Go nerds would be okay.


	4. Shindou

**Chapter Four: Shindou**

**_Sai_**. That was the first thought that crossed Shindou's mind upon seeing the room that seemed to stretch out forever before him. The men inside were clad in long robes and one of them even had a tall purple hat upon his head. However, the guy with the hat didn't resemble Sai in the least. His hair was short, wavy, and BLONDE. Besides, he had dazzling blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light and a very princely atmosphere about him. However, he did have Sai's smile; that peaceful expression.

Touya quickly moved away from Shindou and bowed low, "Thank you and good afternoon. We're very sorry to barge in like this. Please forgive us!"

"Such manners!" Said the blond in the purple hat, beaming, "No need to apologize. We've been expecting you honored guests!"

"You have?" Touya sounded confused.

"Yes," came a calm voice. Shindou looked over and recognized the glasses guy who'd escorted them into the building. He had on red and grey robes, but that didn't really matter to Shindou.

"In fact," he continued with a nod to the blonde, "Tamaki here has been preparing for your arrival for weeks."

"Not to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you guys?" Shindou asked.

"If you're going to be rude," started a boy with orange hair, "why bother saying 'not to be rude'?" finished a copy of the first speaker.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, that's enough," stated the guy who had been addressed as Tamaki, "We are, the Ouran Host Club!"

"Host Club?" questioned Yashiro, speaking for the first time, "You mean like male prostitutes? Wouldn't the school board against that sort of thing?"

"The Host Club members don't sell their bodies. Instead, they sell their time and good looks to entertain and please the young women of this academy."

"Uh, ins't that the same thing?" Waya questioned loudly.

"Of course not!" Tamaki said dramatically, "Our Host Club is full of nothing but highly respectable young men."

A snicker came from the pair of twins along with a guy that Shindou thought looked as girly a Touya. Tamaki gave a displeasing look in their general direction, but they didn't really seem to mind.

"You said something about expecting us, right?" Yashiro said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yes about that," began the glasses geek, "It it true that the young Go protege Touya Akira is among your group?"

"Yes, that would be me," Touya said with a pleasant smile. Shindou scowled.

"Well, today we're having a Go-themed day in our Host Club and would be very pleased if your could spare some time to teach the young ladies how to play."

"Um," Touya sputtered, "Well you see, I'd love to and it would be an honor, however..."

Shindou, getting tired of Touya being the only subject of interest butted in, "What he means to say is that Go is a very complicated game that takes a lifetime to master and there is absolutely no way that we could teach it to some girls in a few hours. Besides, doesn't your school have a Go club that could teach them?"

"Yes, it is truth that our school has such a club, but they are very busy preparing for an upcoming tournament and don't have time at the moment to spare for such activities."

"And you think we do?" Shindou said aggravated.

"You do have time don't you?" Came the princely blonde's excited voice, "I mean such skilled commoners like you should be able to teach a few lovely girls how to play a simple board game in five minutes or less! It won't take any time at all!"

Shindou snapped. He was okay with spending the day touring an academy for the rich and arrogant. He was okay with being stuck in a room with mindless idiots who cosplayed as Sai. He was even okay with being insulted by Touya. However, Shindou was NOT okay with that brain-dead Tamaki suggesting that Go, his passion that had brought so much pain and joy into his life, was a simple board game that air-headed academy girls could learn in five minutes. Moreover, Tamaki had insulted them for being commoners and hadn't even realized it!

Shindou started toward Tamaki, who mistook his anger as a sign for a game of tag to begin and began to run. Tamaki laughed carelessly, enjoying himself while Shindou chased him. They went round and around the large room. Shindou was catching up to Tamaki. He was almost close enough to punch the bastard when... _riiiiip_. Tamaki's smile faded. He looked down at the expensive silk robe. On the other side of the room, Yashiro put his hands to his face. Shindou'd rage faded. How much did that thing cost? He didn't even want to know. If Shindou was right, he would spend the remaining years of his life as an indentured servant.


	5. Tamaki

**Chapter Five: Tamaki**

Tamaki looked down at the sound of tearing fabric. He was completely horrified. That robe was going to be used for the school's next cultural event. Kyoya had just scolded him the other day for buying such expensive costumes. It had been Tamaki's brilliant idea to simply recycle them to save some cash. His plan was now ruined. Even the best seamstresses couldn't make this presentable for a member of the Host Club to wear in public.

He watched the commoners look from one to another.

"Uh, sorry about that," Said the boy who'd been playing tag with him while scratching his head.

"Look, uh what's you're name?" Tamaki asked.

"Shindou," the boy replied head down, "Shindou Hikaru."

"Hikaru," Kaoru nudged, "he had the same name as you."

"Yea, well is is a common name I guess," Hikaru replied.

"Look, Hikaru number two. This particular outfit belonged to a famous Go player named fujiwara no Sai and is a thousand years old. It has been preserved in a museum for a long time and cost roughly 3,000,000 yen. I honestly don't know what my father will do if he finds out it's been ripped." Tamaki said sadly.

"You do know that his father is the head of this Academy, right?" Hikaru questioned.

"And that means he can get your friend's commoner butt kicked out of our school for good." Kaoru added.

The white-haired guy, whom Tamaki guessed was the honor student, paled.

"Come on you guys," Haruhi spoke for the first time, "give them a break."

"I, I can pay for the damage," Said the girly and possibly rich looking boy. The expression on his face was one of defeat and brokenness. Tamaki wondered for a second if he, like Haruhi, might really be a girl. Well, there was one way to find out.

"No need," Tamaki said with a cheery smile, "You can go into the men's dressing room with me and change into a dress. If you wear it the rest of the day, I'll drop any debt you may have."

The guy/girl gave an appalled look, "I'm sorry, but I can't accept your offer."

Tamaki did a mental victory shout. He had figured it out. This person before him really was a girl. Obviously, if one was a boy, they'd have no qualms about changing with someone of the same gender. In addition, if one was a male, changing into a dress wouldn't be a problem since they would have nothing to hide and it would be apparent they were indeed a boy. Well, this was how Tamaki's twisted logic worked anyways.

"What about a game of Go instead?" Touya the girl recommended.

"Why not?" Tamaki replied lightly, "but on one condition, it must be a team game. I heard that they are much more fun!"

"Can we be the refs?" The twins shouted.

"Of course!" Tamaki beamed.

"Do you guys even know the rules of go? There really aren't refs in this game," Came a annoyed sigh. Tamaki looked over to see a brown haired kid.

"Look, since your idiot friend is getting off easy, I recommend you let us be the refs," Hikaru said.

"Since you guys are new to go, how about the those two," the kid said pointing to the white-haired dude and the idiot who ripped Tamaki's robe, "take on two of you host members each and Touya," he said pointing to the girl, "takes on three people." The brown haired boy recommended.

"What about you?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm really hungry," the guy replied simply, "So I'm gonna go eat."

Every one agreed and Waya left the room.

"Wait," Tamaki said dramatically pointing to Touya, "Why should we place the burden of playing agains three opponents on such a feeble young girl's shoulders? Why not let the idiot with the blonde bangs take her place?" The idiot with the blonde bangs burst out laughing.

"See Touya, everyone who meets you thinks you're a girl. I think it has to do with that hair cut." Hikaru number two said, ignoring the fact that Tamaki had insulted him.

Tamaki watched as Touya made a odd noise and cleared his throat, "Seeing as though I am the BEST Go player in this room, I think I can handle three opponents at the same time. Also, just to make things clear, I am NOT a girl and my hair, Shindou, is fine the way it is!"


	6. Yashiro

**Chapter Six: Yashiro**

Yashiro watched Touya with a look of horror. The polite, feminine Go genius had snapped. Usually in public, even with Shindou around, Touya always kept a fake smile and professional air about him. Of corse, Yashiro had witnessed Touya's foul mood when Shindou disagreed with him on how a game went, but it was still so surprising and scary to see him like this in public.

"I can't believe you!" Touya cried out, glaring at Shindou, "I offered to pay for your mistakes and am willing to fix the mess that you caused and you have the nerve to insult me? If you don't admit that you were wrong, I won't play any more games with you for the next week!" Touya didn't seem to realize how childish and odd sounding his threat seemed to those who didn't play Go.

"As if I care about that," Shindou scoffed, "I don't need to play you get better."

"Yes, but you do need to play me to reach the Hand of God!" Touya shot back.

"Look," said Tamaki with a uneasy laugh, "how about we play Go?"

"Yes Shindou," Touya said with a fake smile and a forceful nod of his head, "Why don't we play some Go?"

All the players sat down. In total, there were six gobans, all lined up next to each other. Touya sat at the head, playing against Tamaki, Mori, and Honey. Next to him (because Yashiro didn't want to be between the two) was Shindou who faced the Hitachiin twins on a single goban since they refused to part with each other. Last, sat a very tired Yashiro who looked across the goban at his two opponents: four eyes and the almost as girly as Touya guy.

Apparently, the Host Club members had been trained for about a week in go, so they knew the rules. However, to be fair, each member was given a seven stone handicap against the go pros (except for Kyoya who need only four stones). Touya nigiried and ended up with white. To make things easier, all the opponents would have the same color and like in a tournament, only the first board was to nigiri; thus Shindou was black and Yashiro was white as well.

For Yashiro, who wasn't used to tutoring games, everything started painfully slow. Kyoya was at about the level of a second board in a school tournament and Haruhi took set up her stones in aimless patterns. However, Yashiro loved Go and even if wasn't a professional match, he could enjoy himself.

While Haruhi took her time figuring where to place a stone, he quickly glanced over to see how the twins were holding up against Shindou. They were doing surprisingly well, about insei level, and their combined strategies were quite effective. Obviously, it was a bit unfair that they were working together and had a whole seven stone handicap in their favor, but Shindou was a top ranked young pro, so he should be able to handle it.

Yashiro would have liked to see how Touya's games were progressing, but he was too far away and it would have been impolite to show he had no interest in the games unfolding before him. Besides, this was Touya after all. There was just no way he could loose to beginners, even with a seven stone handicap against him.

"You won," he heard a light, girly voice say. Yashiro nodded and thanked Haruhi for the game. He then focused the majority of his mental energy to the game with Kyoya.

From a glance, it was obvious he was winning. Black secured a large territory in the centers, but white had just place a stone that rendered black useless in the right corner, therefore, securing a large territory.

"I resign," Kyoya said with a bow that Yashiro returned.

"I...resign," He heard a broken voice whisper. Yashiro knew who it belonged to and froze. How could Touya, yes the great Touya Akira, have lost his match?

* * *

**AN:** Sorry if this was too short and also that I haven't updated in forever. I just realized while checking that some people are actually following this. Well, I really do hope I can get this finished since school and homework are back. Anyhow, thanks for reading and as always fell free to review.


End file.
